


Told You So

by CatrinaSL



Series: Four Words [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sexual Content, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy stops Loki from interrupting Val's nap, but he claims she wouldn't mind...





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted, “Don’t be an ass.”

Darcy grabbed Loki's arm just as he was about to take a flying leap onto the bed next to a still-passed out Valkyrie.

"Don't be an ass," she hissed. "Do you know what time she got in last night?!"

Loki pouted. "You're no fun."

Darcy was offended. "I'm fun," she told him.

"I see no evidence of that," he replied with a smirk.

"Right," Darcy said, shoving him toward the living room. "Couch. Now."

* * *

"I see how it is," Valkyrie observed when she walked out of the bedroom later to find Loki on his knees in front of Darcy. "You didn't wake  _ me  _ for the fun?"

"Darcy wanted to let you sleep," Loki reported.

Darcy let her head fall back onto the couch. It was bad enough that she was being given a smug "I told you so" look from the trickster god at her feet, but what was worse was that she wasn't really in a position to tell him to shut up. 

In fact, all she  _ could _ say was, "Loki, don't stop!" as she reached out her hand to Val.

"Next time you won't leave me out?" Val asked as she climbed onto the couch next to Darcy.

Darcy hummed as Loki continued his attentions, and she shook her head in answer to Val's question.

Val kissed her, and from between her legs, Loki murmured, "I told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173357394883/told-you-so)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
